Repurcussions
by MaryFan1
Summary: I was very intrigued with the Simple Kiss story posted on here and got this idea from that story and it's author. Mine picks up after Deb and Ray, Amy and Robert have been separated for a couple of months because of Robert and Deb kissing.
1. The Bombshell

Debra paced back and forth nervously in the kitchen. Ray would be back with the kids any minute. How was she going to tell him? She heard the car pull up and saw them coming up the back sidewalk.

"Hey guys, did you have a good time?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, the movie was pretty good except the boys kept throwing popcorn at each other," Ally said.

"Squealer!" Jeffrey cried.

"Okay everybody calm down and go get ready for bed. Where's your dad?" She asked.

"He said he'd be right in. We told him you wanted to talk to him." Michael said and they headed upstairs.

She looked out the window and saw Ray sitting at the picnic table in the backyard. She grabbed her coat and went out to talk to him.

"You wanna come inside? It's pretty cold out here." She offered.

"No, I'm fine. The kids said you wanted to talk to me but I don't know what else there is to say." He said staring straight ahead not looking at her.

"Ray I have something very important to tell you. All you have to do is listen. You don't have to respond." She said sitting next to him.

"Fine, what is it?" he said a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Ray, I'm pregnant."

He finally looked at her, "What?!" he cried, "So who's is it? Robert's? or maybe Andy's?"

Debra flinched, the words cutting like a knife, "Ray, you know I have never been unfaithful to you. This is your baby." She tried to take his hand but he pulled away and stood up from the table.

"Yeah, and what do you call kissing Robert, if it wasn't being unfaithful?" He asked turning his back to her.

"It was a mistake Ray, a huge, stupid mistake. I can't take back what happened. Are you going to punish me for the rest of my life, punish our baby?" She said putting her hands over her belly.

"I want a paternity test. If this child is mine I will take responsibility but as far as you and I are concerned, it's over." He said walking away to his car.

Debra stood there shivering in the cold with tears streaming down her face.


	2. Broken Relationships

A couple of months have passed and Debra was out shopping with Linda for new clothes and some baby things. She was just starting to outgrow her regular clothes. They were walking into one of the stores when Debra spotted Amy coming toward her.

Both women froze when they spotted each other. Debra spoke first.

"Hi, Amy." She said hesitantly.

"Hello Debra," she said coldly, looking at her friend she noticed her growing belly, "Are you … pregnant?" she asked.

Debra patted her belly, "Yeah, 4 months." She eyed Amy who was a good two months farther along. "You look great, are you feeling okay?"

"Fine, thank you. If you'll excuse me, I have some things to do." Amy said brusquely turning away.

"Amy, wait." Debra pleaded.

"Debra, I have nothing to say to you. Please just leave this alone." The coldness in her eyes shocked Debra.

Debra's sad brown eyes reflected her pain, "I'm sorry Amy. I hope you can someday forgive me."

She watched as Amy walked away, saying nothing. Her eyes filled with tears as Linda approached her; she had gone to the car to put some packages away.

"Hey Deb, you okay?" She asked noticing her friend's expression.

"I just ran into Amy. She is still so angry." Debra said through her tears.

Linda put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "Hey why don't we forget shopping huh? Let's go back to my place and relax. Bernie is out of town and you said Ray has the kids this weekend. You can spend the night with me."

Debra smiled, "Thanks Linda, I would rather not be alone right now."

"Great, we'll order pizza, watch some movies. It'll be fun." She said as they headed back to the car.

On the way to Linda's they stopped so Debra could get an overnight bag and some pajamas. While there Ray showed up to get a warmer jacket. He was heading out the door when they came downstairs.

"Hi," Debra said quietly

"Hi, Ray" Linda said

"Oh uh, I needed to get my heavy coat, the temp is going to drop tonight." He said, "Oh Linda, you better be careful, Deb might go after Bernie too. I wouldn't let them be alone together."

A pained expression came over Debra's face and she rushed out the door. Linda was furious at how her friend was being treated.

"Listen, Ray, I know you are hurt but you are being a complete asshole. You know Debra and Robert didn't do what they did intentionally. You know she loves you. I hope it's worth giving up everything to punish her this way. I hope making her feel like this is worth it, jackass!"

"Hey, she's the one who kissed my brother! What about how that makes me feel. But of course you women stick together, it's never your fault is it?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not saying that what they did was right but is it worth destroying your family? Is it worth watching her be in this much pain? I hope you know what you're doing Ray because some things can't be undone." Linda said storming out the door.

Ray stood there, Linda's words ringing in his ears. Was this worth causing the woman he had loved for so long so much pain?


	3. Akward Moment

The next day Debra returned home from Linda's. She opened the front door and looked around the empty house sighing as she hung her coat up. She looked up to see Ray coming down the stairs.

"Hey," she managed.

"Hi," he responded and after months of barely speaking to or looking at her he finally saw his wife. The sadness and pain she felt were betrayed by her eyes and all over her face. He noticed the child she carried beginning to grow.

"Where are the kids?" She asked

"Oh, they're across the street," he said pausing, "Can we talk?"

She smiled slightly, "Sure, if you really want to."

He sat down on the sofa and motioned for her to sit by him, "Deb, you know how hurt I have been by what happened between you and Robert."

Debra took a deep breath, "I know Ray and I will do whatever it takes to make this right. I love you, and only you. I know saying I'm sorry isn't enough."

Ray rubbed his temples, "I just have to know that I can trust you. Right now, I don't know that anymore."

"Well tell me what to do to help you get there. The only thing I can promise is that it won't happen again. I don't have those feelings for Robert and I know he loves Amy."

"I think it's just going to take time. I just need time." He responded

Debra nodded, "I understand but what about the baby?"

Ray looked at her smiling softly, "I'm sorry for what I said. I know the baby is mine. I shouldn't have lashed out at you even though I was angry."

"It's alright. I know this will take time and I am willing to wait. I just wish it was like it was when I was pregnant before. You were so happy." She said sadly.

I know," he said getting up, "I gotta go, the kids are waiting. They want to go to the zoo."

"Okay, well I guess we'll talk more later? I have a drs. appt next week if you want to go with me." She said sounding hopeful.

"I don't know Deb, maybe." He said opening the door, "I'll have the kids back tomorrow about 5."

"Okay, bye Ray." She said shutting the door behind him.

After a hot bath and long nap Debra woke to the rain pounding on the roof and her stomach growling. She got up and looked out the window which revealed a cold, wet gloomy day. She felt her stomach rumble again.

She put her hand on her belly, "Is that you or me kid?"

She put on her robe and went downstairs to make someting to eat. After heating up some leftovers and pouring a glass of milk she scanned the bookshelf for something to read. Her eyes fell on a photo album on the shelf among the books. She smiled slightly taking it off the shelf. Putting her plate and glass on the table she settled on the couch and opened up the album. There were pictures of her and Ray, of her pregnant with Ally and the boys, pictures of family vacations. The last page was of the last trip they took to Niagra Falls. Ally had taken of picture of them by the falls with their arms wrapped around each other. Tears began to slide down her face. _What have I done? I know Ray said it would take time and maybe he will come back but what have I done to my children? _She thought putting her hand to her belly, _I am so sorry little one, I may have taken away the one thing I wanted to give you, a family. _


	4. The Great Divide

Debra sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office nervously glancing at the door periodically at the door hoping to see Ray walk through to join her. He hadn't talked to her since Sunday and she knew the chance he would come was unlikely. As she looked away from the door her eyes fell on a couple across the room, young and clearly very much in love. He gently rubbed her belly and smiled at her. Debra held back tears as she remembered that she and Ray were once like that. She picked up a magazine and leafed through it waiting for her name to be called.

Across town Robert was getting ready for his shift when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Amy standing in front of him.

"Hi Robert," she said smiling.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"I want to talk to you. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course. Do you want anything to drink?" he asked helping her off with her coat.

She turned around and Robert froze for a moment staring at her round belly, "No I'm okay."

"Well what did you want to talk about?" He said sitting down on the couch.

She sat next to him and took his hand, "Robert, I want to come back home. I don't want this to continue to come between us."

Robert smiled, "I promise you Amy I only love you. I want you."

"I know." She said leaning in to kiss him.

He pulled away and stared again at her growing belly, "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

She took his hand and put it on her belly, "We're fine. She's perfectly healthy."

"She? You mean?" Robert managed.

"Yes Robert, we're going to have a little girl." Amy's eyes shined with pure happiness as they melted into another kiss.

Debra lay in bed trying to read a book. She was too tired to really concentrate but her mind wouldn't let her sleep. Her concentration was further interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mom," Ally poked her head in.

"Hi sweetie, shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked.

"Well I am heading that way. I just thought you might like some warm milk." She said entering the room and handing the glass to her mother.

"Thank you, honey. Maybe it will help me sleep." She said taking a sip and setting it down on the nightstand.

"Would you like some company? The boys are in bed and had their bath." Debra had as usual spent most of the evening after dinner in the bedroom while Ally got the boys ready for bed. Ally hated seeing her mother falling apart but really didn't know how to help her.

"Well, sure but you don't need to be up late. I appreciate how much help you have been but you need to keep up with your homework and get enough sleep." Debra said.

Ally got in bed and snuggled up to her mother like when she was a child, "I did it before dinner you know that and I don't mind making sure the boys took their bath and are in bed. You need someone to help you."

Debra put her arm around Ally and kissed the top of her head, "I don't know what I do without you guys," she paused, "Um, did you talk to you dad today?"

"Yeah and I don't think he's any happier than you are. I just don't understand why he doesn't come home already."

"Oh, honey, he's really upset and I can't really blame him. But I don't want you to worry, everything will be okay." Debra assured her daughter.

Ally looked up at her mother and studied her face. The dark circles under her eyes revealed the many sleepness nights she had. Ally knew her mother was trying to protect her but that things might very well not be okay.

"Well when I was at grandma's uncle Robert called and told her he and Aunt Amy are back together. So why can't Dad come back?"

Debra was surprised to hear of their reconciliation but was happy nonetheless, "Ally, I don't have the answers. Your dad won't talk to me so I don't know why he won't come back except he's hurt and angry."

"Doesn't he care about us anymore?" Ally asked and the question tore Debra's heart out.

"Of course your dad loves you very much, you and the boys. That hasn't changed, no matter what is going on between he and I."

"Does he care about the baby? Doesn't he want to be here for it?" Ally kept pushing for answers Debra didn't have.

"Of course he loves the baby. Look Ally I know you have a million questions and I wish I could answer them but I can't because I don't understand myself. Now let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay. I love you Mom." Ally said hugging Debra after turning out the light.

As darkness surrounded them Ally could hear her mother's soft cries.

The next evening Ray sat watching tv in Frank and Marie's living room. Ally walked in from the kitchen and plopped down next to him. He barely looked at her.

"Dad, when are you going to talk to Mom? She really misses you. Don't you miss her?" She asked pointedly.

"I don't want to talk about it. This is between your mother and me and I don't really care if she misses me." he said angrily.

Ally stood up in front of the tv so Ray would have to look at her, "None of my business? You're my parents of course this is my business. She is falling apart over there. She hardly gets out of bed and barely eats which is not good for the baby. She cries herself to sleep every night. When are you going to get over yourself? You know Aunt Amy forgave Uncle Robert and came back home. Why are you being such a jerk?!"

"Alexandra Marie Barone, you don't speak to me that way!" Ray shouted.

"Well someone has to. How do you think this affects me and Michael and Jeffrey? Mom messed up but you're hurting her and don't tell me you're happy over here. But do whatever you want Dad, because it's all about you!" Ally stormed out the front door leaving Ray by himself her words ringing in his ears.


End file.
